Fantasy Boy Draft
by solenn
Summary: Lily Evans and her friends are tired of being single so they come up with the idea of a Fantasy Boy Draft. Unbeknownst to everyone, Lily is already taken. Based on One Tree Hill Season 3 Ep 6.


**Drafting  
****- solenn -**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, but it's free to dream…  
**Author's Notes: **I realise that this starts off slow, but I really wanted to set the scene first before getting into the story.

****

Chapter 1 – Talking

"You taste like cherries," James said

"That's my ChapStick, James," said Lily, leaning towards him and kissing him softly. She continued to do so until he pulled back once more.

"Chap—what?" James asked, bewildered. He stared at the glossy sheen on her lips.

"ChapStick," Lily answered as patiently as she could, "it's lip balm." She leaned towards him again, wanting to kiss him once more.

"Oh, ok. Are you cold?"

"Oh, you noticed?" Lily asked, annoyed, "I thought you were too busy staring at my lips."

"Your teeth are chattering."

"No, they're not. I was mocking your relentless babbling. Do you want to snog or not? If you want, I can show you my ChapStick and then maybe we can continue on with the snogging."

"Yes, please," said James, staring at her lips.

Lily cocked a brow and sighed. She then grabbed a tiny red tube from the drawer on her bedside table and handed it to him. James stared at it, transfixed.

"What does it do?" said James, looking up at Lily.

"Well, basically, it moisturises your lips," said Lily as James twisted the cap off, "and _women_ usually use it to prevent chapped lips."

James smiled, staring at her lips, "So, I guess it works then?"

"I believe so."

Lily stared at the dark, messy-haired boy that was currently sniffing her lip balm and she shivered. Her gauzy nightdress only came to about an inch below her knees and her legs were staring to freeze. She grabbed the nearest blanket and covered herself up.

"You know what? I _am_ cold," said Lily, as goosebumps started to form on her legs.

James tossed the tiny tube of lip balm on the bedside table, finally deciding that it was not at all that interesting and joined Lily under the covers. He rubbed his hand briskly up and down her legs to warm her up a little, but the goosebumps worsened. James turned to look at her and he then kissed her softly on the lips.

"Shall we continue?" he murmured quietly. She nodded and moved closer to James. They started off kissing softly. He could feel the softness of her lips grazing his. Lily then moved her hands up to his chest, massaging the taut muscles underneath his pyjamas.

Lily could hardly believe that she was in her room, on her bed, kissing James Potter. It wasn't long ago that she hated him. Or at least she thought she did. Aside from being attractive, popular and rather clever, James and Lily were known for their competitiveness and constant bickering. So it was quite a pleasant surprise to Lily that fast-forwards six and half years later, James and she were _together_. Not that anyone really knew, of course.

James started to kiss her more furiously. Lily felt his tongue on her lips and she opened her mouth. Without breaking any contact, James lifted himself up and hovered above Lily's body, lying lightly on top of her. He moved lower, kissing her neck and her collar bone. Lily sighed as she lightly combed her chilled fingers in James' dark hair.

"Who was your first kiss?" asked James, suddenly looking up. Lily pulled him closer and kissed him.

"Random much?" said Lily, into his mouth. James moved his hand up her leg and rubbed her cold legs.

"I was just wondering."

"Nate Rhodes, second year."

"Georgina Westwick when I was ten. She was my neighbour in Lake Como."

Lily brushed a stray hair off James face. "Why are you telling me this?"

James moved his hand to the gentle arc of Lily's waist and closed his eyes. "I want to know you."

Lily couldn't help but smile. "James, you do know me."

"Not enough." James looked up at her wide, green eyes and smiled. "We should talk more."

"James, we're together every single night."

"Well, yes, but we can, you know, get to know each other…talk more…."

"And snog less?"

Lily laughed. She slid her hands around his neck and held him close. She kissed him slow and hard, but he wasn't responding.

"James…" Lily whimpered.

"I'm serious," said James. "All we ever do is snog, not that I don't enjoy the snogging, but I really want us to get to know each other."

"Ok, we'll talk, but I find it difficult to do so when you're groping me." Lily glanced at James' hands on her chest, stroking her.

"Would you rather I remove them?"

"No, but it's difficult to _just_ talk, though I think I can manage."

James smirked. "Can't get enough of me, eh?"

"Shut up. I thought we were talking?"

James smiled at her and laid down next to her. "What do you want to do? You know, after Hogwarts?"

Lily thought about it for a second. "Honestly? I don't really know. I thought about being a Healer, but now, I don't know."

"Auror, maybe?"

"Maybe."

They talked for a bit until Lily started to feel tired. The room was considerably warmer now. Earlier on, Lily had cast a heating charm and now she had stripped the thick wool blanket from her body. James stared at her. He felt tired too, so he simply continued staring at the pretty girl beside him. He reached out for her hand and stroked it sensually. His tan hand contrasted sharply against her ivory one.

"Lily?"

No answer. He thought that she had fallen asleep so he hugged her lean body and rested his head on top of her smooth red hair.

"James?"

James looked down. Her eyes were still closed. He thought that maybe she was talking in her sleep. She did that sometimes.

"What James?" Lily asked.

He saw her green eyes flutter open slightly.

"When are we, erm, going to tell people about us?" asked James, looking down at Lily. He saw her expression change and her eyes were now wide open.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, tell people that we're _together_?"

Lily turned to look at him and sat up. "Why do we have to tell everyone? It's really none of their business and you know that I hate gossip."

"Ok, I get that, but what about our friends?"

"James, if you tell Black, you might as well tell everyone in Hogwarts."

"And is that so bad?"

Lily sighed. "James, you know that I like my privacy. I'm really not into public displays of affection, much less everyone knowing every little detail of our private lives."

"It's not every detail—just the fact that we're together, so that random blokes don't just hit on you in the hallways between classes."

"We've already talked about this, James."

James sat up on the bed. "Yes, so when are we telling people? I'm getting a little tired of sneaking around."

"Look, we'll tell everyone when I'm ready, James. Is that Ok?"

Lily was tired of sneaking around too, but she had a very good reason for keeping their relationship private. She just hoped that that _reason_ would get over James Potter soon, though she highly doubted that.

James sighed and nodded. What other choice did he have? Announce their relationship to everyone and risk her breaking up with him?

"Ok. When you're ready…"

"Thank you, James."

Lily laid back down on the bed and pulled James next to her. She fell asleep right away, and James once again sighed in resignation.


End file.
